vexxfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia
Reia is the last remaining person of the Astani race. Biography She was one out of a non-numbered set of daughters to the previous Astani War Talon bearer, who had given her a journal as a gift to mark the day he was appointed the guardian of Astara. When her race accidentally opened the portal that led to The Shadow Realm, the Shadowraiths attacked, and a war ensued. Dark Yabu himself killed Reia's mother and sisters in front of her. Her father gave her the duty to guard the Keystaff, the key used to open and close the Rift Hub System central portal, and locked her inside the Landspire in order to protect both. With her journal in hands, she wrote the events which succeeded then. After the war ended, Reia stood the last one alive, Astara was torn to pieces, and her father was no more, found by herself with his talons embedded in a rock. Reia wrote entries about the final results of the war, finding out then Yabu was still alive and the last one of his race as well. Years later, she'd come to write about the new race who came to settle roots in Astara, the Valdar, and their simple culture. How much time passed between every event is uncertain, except for the 700 years mentioned by Reia, starting from when Yabu attacked Astara for the first time until the day he made his way to Vexx's village, The Overwood. In one of her Scrolls, she came to write that Yabu actually found someone to collect the hearts for him. That was her last journal entry. Some time passed, she met both Vexx and Darby in the Landspire when they arrived there without warning. As soon as they did, she aimed the Keystaff at Darby, hitting the man and revealing his true form, that of Dark Yabu. Unable to fight back, she was tied back to a pillar, and her Keystaff stolen. With the Shadowraith gone through the rift which led to The Shadow Realm, Vexx released himself and her. Feeling to have failed, she advised Vexx that he could prevent Yabu from devouring their world if he reactivated the rifts to the other three remaining worlds to reach The Shadow Realm, and to return there with the key if he succeeded. The Ending With the Keystaff returned alone through the Shadow Realm rift, closing it once and for all, Reia takes it and looks up. Changing to another scene, Reia is walking on a corridor with carved stone panels showing what we'd seen in the last moments of the game, and she tells, "We should've known at the time. I guess we all make mistakes. Perhaps a feeling that's worse than failing, is the'' fear ''of failing. Ultimately we set things right, fortunately, there are those who continue to do so". Trivia *In the 8-page comic collab made by Manuel Carrasco and Barontieri, her father can be seen and called by the name of Treyvn. *Also in the 8-page comic, Reia can be seen still as a child, and is mentioned as a single daughter in opposite to her mentioning in the game as being one out of non-numbered set of sisters. *Reia seems to have an Astani rune number on her belt buckle, more specifically, the number '1.' *In one of her scrolls, Reia tells she hid as many Wraithhearts as she could, although she couldn't find some herself, trying to hide them from Yabu. *Voiced by Jen Taylor who is famous for Cortana, on Halo. Category:Friends Category:Characters